No es en serio
by IsntMachine
Summary: Dos compañeras deciden hacer por aburrimiento un viaje que cambiará sus vidas por completo. Conocerán nuevos sitios, nuevas culturas, nuevas gentes, algo que estaba oculto en su interior y sobre todo...seguirán discutiendo como siempre.SanzoxOCC, OCC2xGojyo Una última cosita importante,los personajes de Saiyuki tardarán mucho en parecer sed pacientes por favor...y disfrutad.
1. Cayendo

Ella y yo siempre habíamos estado en todo juntos, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo. No sé qué sería de mí si ella no hubiera estado a mi lado por aquel entonces.

Un día, una mañana, ella y yo estábamos aburridas jugando a la Xbox. Siempre habíamos tenido esa manía de enamorarnos de personajes de ficción, yo especialmente de personajes de anime y ella de personajes de series adolescentes, pero esta vez nos centrábamos en los del videojuego. Me parecían tan leales y tan bien hechos que no me podía imaginar un amor mejor.

La mañana avanzaba de manera realmente lenta y cada vez ella y yo estábamos más y más aburridas ''Podríamos dar una vuelta'' me dijo con una voz muy seca ''Ya, podríamos…venga, hagámoslo'' le afirmé sin mucha insistencia. Ella y yo nos levantamos ambas del sofá y apagamos la consola no sin antes suspirar '' ¿por qué sois todos tan guapos?'' dije desesperada, y ella respondió riéndose entre dientes.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que cada una nos pusimos, tuvimos que llevar la misma ropa varios días y una vez que me cambié de ropa, la guardé en un cajón para no perder mi experiencia nunca. Yo llevaba una camisa con manga francesa con estampado militar, la llevaba por dentro de un pantalón corto vaquero de tiro alto y para rematar unos tacones o sandalia (ni lo recuerdo) totalmente negros (nos gustaba ponernos tacones en cualquier momento). Ella como siempre, se puso falda de tiro alto, con volantes, de varios colores, una camiseta blanca que iba por dentro de la falda y unos tacones beige, creo. Éramos totalmente distintas, al menos físicamente, solo nos parecíamos en los ojos. Ella tenía el pelo corto, un poco por encima de los hombros, de color marrón, rizado y una sonrisa perfectamente alineada excepto por un pequeño diente, vaya. Era gordita, por lo menos para mi gusto; Yo sin embargo, tenía el pelo más largo que ella, de color rojo, una sonrisa bonita siempre y cuando no enseñara mis dientes, desalineados en cierto modo. Delgada aunque con caderas y una cintura estrecha. Siempre risueña y con una sonrisa en la cara, ella siempre feliz, contenta, bromista sobre todo cuando estaba conmigo, no dudaba en sonreír, nos divertíamos mucho.

Salimos de casa, pusimos la alarma y cerramos la puerta, estábamos solas en casa, nuestras compañeras se habían ido hace días de nuestra casa y vivíamos lejos de nuestra familia, nadie nos echaría de menos. Al salir a la calle pisamos un panfleto de propaganda que decía algo extraño, algo como '' ¿sigues buscando una lámpara mágica? Tranquilo, las solución está aquí, ven al pozo que tenemos en el centro de la ciudad y cualquiera de tus deseos se hará realidad, hohoho'' (juro que el ''hohoho'' iba incluido). Era algo interesante y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, ¿por qué no?, al fin y al cabo siempre nos movía la 'aventura'. Nos movimos hasta la estación de autobuses y esperamos varios minutos mientras planeábamos como íbamos a llegar hasta donde se suponía que estaba ese pozo, no conocíamos el sitio. Aunque fuera el centro era una calle bastante alejada y no recordáramos que ningún transporte público llegara hasta allí. Al llegar a la terminal donde todos los autobuses coinciden, nos paramos unos minutos buscando a un guarda que nos pudiera ayudar, pero al girarme, encontré un cartel con el nombre del sitio al que debíamos ir. Era extraño, jamás lo había visto. Andamos un poco hasta aquel extraño cartel cuando vimos que la hora de salida era en ese mismo instante ''corre, CORRE'' me gritó desesperadamente. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, incluso hicimos un 'sprint' final para que nos cerraran la puerta del autobús en nuestras narices ''dis…ah…discul…ah, dios mío…disculpe señor, denos dos para… ¿cómo se llama?'' me giré agotada a preguntar a mi hermano ''Zeni…Somi…Esti…'' '' ¿Calle Dennao?'' preguntó el conductor ''Eso es, eso es…'' asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la primera fila de asientos del autobús. Siempre le había gustado sentarse en los primeros asientos. Yo mientras pagué al conductor y él me sonrió pícaramente, no entendía porque lo hacía pero tenía una cara familiar. Me quedé mirándole descaradamente mientras el recogía el dinero y se reía de mí. No entendía nada y no alcanzaba a recordar a quien me recordaba, a quien me resultaba familiar, era demasiado extraño ''gracias…supongo'' susurré por lo bajo y me senté al lado de mi amiga. Mientras arrancaba el autobús y aprovechando el ruido del motor, me acerqué a ella y le susurré mientras me tapaba la boca con la mano '' ¿no te parece extraño que no haya nadie más en el autobús? Quiero decir, no creo que seamos los únicos que vallamos allí, si hay un autobús es que va mucha más gente allí…'' ella se alejó de mí, frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana ''No digas tonterías, simplemente llegamos en un día en el que la gente está trabajando, ¿eso es extraño? Piensa un poco antes de decirme esas tonterías'' .Estaba extraña. Yo alcé las manos para contestarle ya que tenía mucho temperamento si me insultaban como ella lo había hecho pero en vez de eso, cerré la boca y me giré en sentido contrario para no mirarle.

Nos pasamos todo el viaje sin hablarnos, ella estaba distraída mirando el paisaje y yo pensando en mis cosas, quién sabe, quizás en lo mucho que deseaba comprarme un nuevo juego, en acabar los exámenes, en cambiar de imagen o simplemente las ganas que tenía de tener un novio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último y echaba de menos tener a alguien a mi lado, al igual que echaba de menos tener un nuevo juego entre mis manos. Cerré los ojos un instante para soltar un pequeño suspiro y mi amiga apretó el botón para solicitar parada. Yo me levanté rápidamente para dejarle pasar y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras ambas nos sujetábamos de una barra amarilla para no caernos.

Mi amiga bajó primero y cuando yo iba a bajar, me giré un instante para ver por última vez la cara de el conductor y descubrí que el también me estaba mirando. Yo estaba un poco asustada y al bajar completamente del autobús, el me hizo un gesto con el puño cerrado y el dedo índice dando vueltas, como si dijera 'otra vez' o algo parecido. Luego se incorporó en el asiento y arrancó. Se fue y yo estaba más asustada que nunca.

Ambas estábamos allí, frente a unas grandes escaleras que subían hacía quien sabe dónde, no podíamos ver el final. Ella me miró y suspiró, siempre estaba suspirando, y yo apoyé mi pie en uno de los escalones para que entendiera que iba a subir costara lo que costara, no había ido allí para nada. Comenzamos a subir los escalones uno a uno aunque a veces, cansadas de tantos escalones los subimos de dos en dos pero teníamos que forzar mucho la pierna y eso nos cansó aún más. A falta de tres escalones, ella y yo pudimos vislumbrar lo que parecía un templo, por fin, aquel templo que albergaba ese estupendo pozo que concedía deseos, el inimitable, el único…me gustaba pensar cosas irónicas mientras llegaba al final, había sido demasiado.

Cuando conseguimos llegar al final ninguno de las dos nos sentamos, aún. Algunos templos merecían ser vistos y parecía que aquel, era uno de esos. Según me había contado mi hermano, algunos tenían un pozo, quien sabía si era un pozo para pedir deseos o un pozo sin más, daba igual, nosotras queríamos verlo. Dimos vueltas alrededor de aquel pequeño edificio hasta que pudimos ver aquel pozo. Estaba escondido del resto de la estructura y nos acercamos a verlo. Por fuera parecía bastante sencillo, de piedra y circular pero ambas nos asomamos para ver la profundidad que tenía pero a falta de piedras sueltas que tirar, desconocimos su profundidad.

Yo estaba demasiado cansada como para no sentarme así que, como alternativa a sentarme en el suelo, me senté en el borde del pozo ''Como te caigas verás'' me advirtió mi amiga. Yo me reí y agité la mano delante de mi cara ''No te preocupes, soy muy cuidadosa''. Ella se cruzó de brazos enfrente de mí y suspiró de nuevo. ''Bueno, pidamos un deseo'' dije en voz alta. Di dos palmadas y cerré los ojos ''Desearía vivir una historia de aventuras con personajes de ficción'' y volví a dar dos palmadas '' ¿Ya estamos con esas tonterías?'' me gritó ella enfadada ''Solo ha sido una broma, ¿quieres relajarte por una vez en tu vida?''. Ella y yo empezamos a discutir fuertemente, es verdad que era mayor que yo pero esta vez no tenía la razón, nunca la tenía y yo no iba a dejar que me comiera terreno, sabía lo que hacía. Íbamos a continuar discutiendo mucho más, sabía que eso iba a durar horas pero de repente, noté que alguien me tiró del pelo por detrás. Yo agitaba los brazos intentando no caer a la inmensidad del pozo y con el corazón latiéndome a cien por hora. ¿De verdad me iba a caer?, ¿me iba a morir por mi grandiosa estupidez?, yo solo quería pasar el día con mi amiga. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y en un acto reflejo, antes de caerme, agarré el brazo de mi compañera con mucha fuerza y la arrastré conmigo, pobre, iba a morir por mi culpa y en el mejor de los casos, viviría sin poder moverse, iba a ser la persona más injusta del mundo durante toda la eternidad.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré, quería saber que se sentía al respirar por última vez y me sentía muy bien, respirar era la mejor sensación del mundo, el poder ver, el poder oír, todo era lo mejor del mundo mientras estabas vivo. 'Lo siento' es lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza sonriendo y con mi amiga del brazo, caímos juntos hacia una altura que ambas desconocíamos.


	2. Caminando

Recuerdo el viento dándome levemente en la cara, como una pequeña brisa, como esa brisa que disfrutas mientras estás tumbado en la arena, cerca del mar. Recuerdo también tener entre mis manos algo que pinchaba suavemente, algo ligero y húmedo, como con gotas de agua, ¿podría ser el mar?, mi cielo… ¿era el mar?

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y vi un precioso fondo azul, brillante, resplandeciente, puro, con unas pocas manchas blancas que daban un toque agradable y natural a aquel fondo de color azul. Sonreí, sonreí al ver tanta naturaleza pura y cerré los ojos, aquellos rayos de luz me molestaban. Pero, ¿podía molestarme el sol estando muerta?, ¿no podría abrir los ojos sin que aquello me afectara?, para eso, estaba muerta. No fui consciente de la situación hasta que el sol comenzó a molestarme hasta con los ojos cerrados, aquello no podía ser normal si estaba muerta, si estaba muerta, podría modificar mi cuerpo como quisiera sin que nada me molestara de ninguna manera. Quizás… ¿quizás no estaba muerta? Aquella pregunta estuvo rondándome en la cabeza durante minutos hasta que decidí abrir los ojos y ponerme de pie si aquello era la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. No podía creer donde estábamos, nos encontrábamos en un bosque, un bosque precioso y verde. Aquello húmedo que me estaba pinchando era la hierba que se encontraba bajo nosotras y la brisa era una simple brisa, ni si quiera estábamos cerca del mar. Me puse la mano en el pecho y comencé a sonreír mientras respiraba de manera ahogada, el descubrir que estaba viva había sido la mayor sorpresa de mi vida y el mayor susto. Tragué saliva y volví a respirar antes de que muriera de verdad ahogada. No tenía miedo ya no iba a morir sola, estaría mi amiga…mi amiga, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿habría sobrevivido como yo? Me di la vuelta y me puse de rodillas con las manos sobre la hierba sin notar los pinchados que esta me producía porque buscaba desesperadamente en todo el terreno que mi vista era capaz de alcanzar. Cada vez mi respiración se hacía más ahogada y las manos me comenzaban a temblar mientras arrancaba inconscientemente briznas mojadas, había llovido, es lo único que pude sacar en claro.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no me molestaba aquella hierba, estaba de pie, en la otra punta de la explanada, gritando el nombre de mi amiga con unos gritos, que otros hubieran querido cesar pero la única voz que se escuchaba allí era la mía, nadie me podía hacer callar. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿dónde diablos estaba?, me negaba a pensar que podría haber muerto, no era la misma carga saber que alguien había muerto por tu culpa estando muerto tu mismo que estando vivo, estando vivo la culpa era mucho mayor. Bueno, de todas maneras me distraía de mis pensamientos gritando una y otra vez, incesantemente, incansablemente el nombre de mi amiga.

''Um…'' un extraño gruñido sonó no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y me giré corriendo hacia donde me había parecido escucharlo. Por desgraciada yo era muy mala para eso, y donde pensaba que se había escuchado un ruido, nada en realidad había sonado. ''Uf…'' volví a escuchar otro gruñido, esta vez más cercano pero no me aventuré a adivinar donde estaba, así que simplemente esperé. De repente vi una mata de pelo marrón saliendo entre la maleza (en realidad no era maleza, pero pensé que quedaría bien aquí) frotándose la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y sacudía con la cabeza. Parecía que negaba algo pero no, ¿qué podría negar si se acababa de despertar?, oh, claro… ¿he mencionado que era mi amiga? Pues sí, era mi amiga.

''Dios mío estás aquí y viva y…bueno, igual que siempre aunque sigue siendo un alivio'' corrí inmediatamente a socorrerla por si tenía alguna herida pero en vez de dejarme ver como estaba pero en vez de eso me cogió las mejillas y comenzó a estirármelas mientras mis ojos soltaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor ''¿te gusta? Casi me matas, de hecho es un milagro que no esté muerta, idiota'' me gritaba. Yo intentaba disculparme ''lozsnto, loshziento…'' pero no se me entendía bien si ella continuaba así. Pocos segundos después me soltó las mejillas y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente mientras se recogía parte del flequillo ''al menos no necesitarás ponerte colorete durante algún tiempo'' bromeó ''es guay lo que me dices, ah no, espera, NO ME IMPORTA NADA'' y le golpeé en la cabeza.

Empezamos a pelearnos fuertemente, como dos hermanas que discuten sobre una habitación solo que en este caso, no había habitación, había bosque, bien, discutiríamos sobre el bosque. En algún momento paramos de pelearnos y las dos nos miramos a los ojos con la misma pregunta '' ¿dónde estamos?''. Las dos nos levantamos rápidamente y alzamos las manos como si estuviéramos pidiendo socorro mientras gritábamos como idiotas. Sinceramente, éramos idiotas, adorábamos hacer el idiota. Mientras ella continuaba haciendo eso yo le puse la mano en el hombro y puse gesto serio'' en serio, tenemos que saber dónde estamos y como asdfghjk ha pasado esto''. No era difícil imaginar lo que nos había pasado, lo difícil era creérselo, ella era muy agnóstica para eso y yo…yo quería imaginarme algo real.

Ella y yo comenzamos a andar para buscar una salida y en vez de eso, encontramos un estrecho camino marcado por las veces que la gente hubiera pasado por allí, quizás nos conduciría a algún sitio porque algo, es algo. Ambas comenzamos a caminar con paso ligero y observando todos los árboles que había a nuestro alrededor, era un bosque sacado de un cuento, con estos árboles que dibujas de pequeño con forma de nube. Los pájaros sonaban y lo que era aún más inquietante, sonaban las cigarras. Donde vivíamos, en la vida habíamos escuchado cigarras, nunca, JAMÁS, pero no fue un detalle que sacara en claro hasta pasados los años. Ella cada vez ponía ojos más tristes. El bosque significa naturaleza y la naturaleza significaba bichos y ella, odiaba los bichos. En un momento se acercó a mí y se puso contra mi espalda alegando 'tener miedo'. Claro, era mucho mejor tener miedo de unos bichos que de estar perdidas en UN MALDITO BOSQUE. En cualquier caso jamás se lo dije, era mi culpa y yo tenía la responsabilidad.

Era…dios mío, era increíble. ¿Os podéis creer, que después de esa maldita caminata de 2 horas el final del camino conducía…a un desierto? Bueno en cierto modo era un sitio árido PERO UN DESIERTO DE TODOS MODOS. Ella comenzó a hacer como que lloraba y yo golpeaba con mis 'puñitos' el tronco de un árbol ''debe ser una broma, buaaaaah'' empezó ella ''asdfghj, ¿pero qué clase brujería es esta?'' dije yo. En aquel momento me acordé mucho de CC, si… Bueno, pues después de esto y nosotras sin pensarlo, decidimos continuar. No estábamos cansadas, no mucho y tampoco nos podíamos quedar allí eternamente, solo si hubiera comida, calefacción, electricidad, tele, un ordenador, internet, un frigorífico, coca-cola (perdonad por la publicidad)… todo aquello nos haría sentir como en casa y sin embargo, no estábamos en casa.

Aquello no se nos hacía difícil, ambas habíamos estado en algunas excavaciones en oriente, y el calor, el clima en general, habíamos aprendido a soportarlo. Ella me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para ponernos a andar rápidamente. No vislumbrábamos casas, ni coches ni nada que pudiera 'tecnológico' pero si nos rendíamos, lo íbamos a pasar peor. Pero algo más extraño nos llamó la atención, cierto era que no veíamos coches pero, ¿Qué hacía una carretera allí? Al fin y al cabo era asfalto y el asfalto se utilizaba para hacer carreteras. No había pinturas ni señales, ni marcas blancas que indicaran carriles o algún que otro peligro, ni si quiera un camino ''deberíamos seguir la carretera, al menos hasta que podamos'' dijo ella. Yo asentí ya que era la mejor opción y ella no parecía quejarse de mí sobre-estupidez y digo esto porque yo la había llevado hasta ahí.

Otra cosa que recuerdo, es que cuando nos pusimos a andar, apareció un especie de Jeep que nos pitó varias veces y pasó a toda velocidad a nuestro lado mientras se despedían con un sonoro ''mierda''. Sí, eso estuvo bien.


	3. Hablando

_Sé que en la descripción de la vestimenta de los personajes las dos llevaban tacones pero dejadlo a un lado y haced que llevaban zapatillas, me reconfortaría más y además, el pensar que caminaban todo el rato con tacones, hasta a mí se me hace doloroso. ¡Disfrutad!_

El coche desapareció entre la nube de polvo que había dejado tras de sí mientras nosotras nos ahogábamos con el mismo. Varias veces agitamos nuestras manos para no inhalar el polvo mientras tosíamos intentando no morir. '' ¡¿Pero qué narices ha sido eso?!'' dije yo furiosa, la verdad es que pasamos un mal trago ''los mataría si pudiera''. Mi amiga puso ambas manos en sus rodillas y escupió, luego se recompuso y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano ''por lo menos sabemos que por aquí hay gente, así que debemos de movernos''. No es que estuviera muy de acuerdo en aquel momento dado que solo deseaba que a aquel coche se le pinchara una rueda con tan mala suerte que tuvieran que encontrarse con nosotras y entonces, entonces… Daba igual, aquello no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, era mejor centrarse en la salida de ese 'desierto'. Mientras caminábamos, ella no paraba de hablarme de lo mismo '' ¿has visto quienes iban en ese coche? No sé, es raro pero juraría que he visto a alguien con el pelo rojo''. Yo me alejé de ella y me señalé a la cabeza '' ¿y de qué color tengo yo el pelo si se puede saber?'' dije sorprendida. Ella comenzó a reírse ''pero él era un chico y tu, bah'' y cerró los ojos mientras agitaba la mano en mi dirección.

Y así estuvo todo el tiempo, hablando de aquello y juro que fue la conversación más aburrida que he tenido nunca. En tanto que seguía hablando, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y me caí al suelo haciéndome daño gracias a esas piedrecitas del camino. Hacía mucho, muchísimo calor, llevábamos varias horas sin beber y teníamos el sol de cara. Ella cogió mi brazo y se lo pasó por encima de sus hombros ayudándome, así, a levantarme. Tuvo que cargar conmigo durante un par de minutos pero de repente alguien por detrás comenzó a gritar, creo que era a nosotras porque no había nadie más allí. Giramos las cabezas y nos encontramos a un hombre que venía hacia nosotras. Era bastante…extraño es una palabra bonita, era extraño. ''Perdonad pero os he visto hace un rato mientras caminabais…bueno, quiero decir, puedo ayudaros si queréis, tengo una casita aquí al lado donde podréis beber y…bueno…''. Yo miré muy extraña a mi amiga mientras ella sonreía y asentía enérgicamente ''claro, muchísimas gracias, mi compañera no aguantaría ni un minuto más sin beber''. Genial, estaba quedando como una idiota.

El hombre cogió mi brazo para hacer lo mismo que había hecho mi amiga pero yo lo retiré y le sonreí ''no, gracias, es mejor así'' y él se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Mi amiga me dio un leve golpe en las costillas con la otra mano '' ¿por qué eres tan borde?'' me dijo susurrando '' ¿por qué aceptas tan rápidamente? oh, disculpa, es que pensé que aceptar la invitación de un desconocido era lo mejor que podíamos hacer cuando ESTAMOS PERDIDAS'' le recalqué. Aunque era ella quien me cargaba hacia la casa de ese hombre, ninguna de las dos nos hablábamos en ese momento, mejor dicho, yo no hablaba porque ella estuvo todo el camino hablando con aquel…lo que fuera, hombre, señor, tipo. Hablaban sobre cosas estúpidas cosas como 'cuantos años teníamos, de donde éramos, que guapas éramos' vamos, lo normal y ella por supuesto le contestaba 'veinte y dieciocho años, no de por aquí, gracias'' y así continuaba todo el tiempo, contando nuestras intimidades. Si hubiera tenido saliva para decirle algo, le hubiera dicho muchas cosas, y ninguna buena.

A los pocos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas, llegamos a una casa bastante pequeña, muy alejada de cualquier otro sitio y con un pequeño pozo. ''Es aquí nos dijo'', yo levanté parte del labio superior, miré hacia un lateral y bajé la cabeza ''ya…''. Mi compañera me soltó y yo caí al suelo en plancha, fue muy doloroso. Ella siguió hablando con aquel tipo y entraron en su casa, yo…por ahora estaba tragando tierra, era una cosa que iba a hacer repetidas veces durante todo ese tiempo. Me levanté del suelo sacudiéndome (sobretodo) las rodillas y entré lentamente en la casa. Rápidamente el hombre me ofreció una silla y me senté. La casa era bastante oscura pese al sol que hacía aquel día y tenía muy pocas cosas: una mesa redonda, tres sillas y lo que parecía una cama, aunque más bien parecía un nido de pájaros. ''Así que… ¿aquí vives tú?'' le pregunté ''sí, bueno… no es gran cosa pero tengo lo que necesito, voy a comprar al pueblo de al lado, como mucha carne, descanso bien'' dijo muy humildemente ''ah, genial…'' dije desinteresada. Mi amiga me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a una esquina de aquella pequeña casa ''disculpa un momento'' le dijo al hombre '' ¿pero qué te pasa estúpida?, nos ofrece su casa, nos habla de el mismo como si fuéramos su familia y nos ha ayudado, ¿dónde está tu respeto?, en nuestra ciudad eres totalmente diferente'' susurraba. Yo le señalé con el dedo a modo de reproche ''es que no entiendo por qué confías tanto en él, más que en mí, no me gusta ese tipo y punto'' ''pues a mí sí, y puesto que has querido matarme yo decidiré con quien vamos y con quien no, yo decidiré los temas de conversación, yo decidiré por donde vamos y yo decidiré donde nos quedamos, porque has querido que muriera y porque soy mayor que tú, no tengo nada más que decir'' y sin más dilación, volvió con aquél hombre.

Aquellas palabras no me dolieron, mentiría si dijera que sí, aquellas palabras lo único que hicieron fue hacerme pensar. Si, es cierto, casi la mato pero no quería que muriera, si solo una de las dos pudiera estar en esa situación preferiría que fuera yo. Fue todo un acto reflejo pero no era justo que dijera que yo quería que muriera, eso fue realmente molesto. Tampoco tenía que hacer todo lo que ella quisiera pero, yo la había llevado hasta aquí y era justo que ella participara a su manera pero no tan exageradamente…en algún incómodo momento llegué a pensar que ese hombre le gustaba.

Corrí un poco la tercera silla, la única que no estaba ocupada, y me senté mientras miraba mis manos que estaban puestas encima de la mesa. Los dos hablaban pero no recuerdo de qué ''perdona, ¿quieres que te traiga ya el agua?'' me dijo el 'amable' hombre. Yo asentí con sorpresa y el salió al pozo a por agua. Mi amiga se sobresaltó y fue corriendo hacia aquel pozo, se asomó para ver el fondo y teniendo las manos en el borde de esté, comenzó a llorar, o eso parecía. El hombre una vez sacó el agua, le puso la mano en la espalda y la consoló. Bien hacía en consolarla porque yo no tenía ni idea, nunca me había gustado ver a las personas llorar y cuando lo hacían, salía corriendo, esa era mi mayor virtud, no aguantar a la gente llorar.

Me eché sobre el respaldo de la silla y miré hacía aquel techo lleno de curvas, todo de madera. Era culpa mía que estuviera llorando, si, así que quizás lo mejor que podría hacer sería poner mi mejor cara y callarme esos estúpidos comentarios faltos de carisma que tanto le habían molestado. Una vez que dejó de 'llorar', ella y el tipo entraron por la puerta y el, me sirvió un vaso de agua. Yo lo bebí con gran ansia y lo dejé en la mesa con un gran golpe ''aaaaaaaaah, que buena estaba''. El sonrió y mi amiga continuó hablando y hablando. Yo me aburría, hablar todo el tiempo era aburrido. De repente el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta ''voy a por algo de comer, volveré en seguida, sois mis invitadas, no huyáis'' dijo mientras sonreía. Mi amiga sonrió, yo pensé 'qué más quisiera…' pero asentí y sonreí. Vaya maldito desastre. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras mis brazos colgaban por debajo de ella y suspiraba sin parar. Así estuve hasta que mi amiga me dijo ''me gusta, no lo estropees, quizás el habernos perdido haya sido lo mejor que me haya pasado en años''. Yo me caí de la silla (y mi cabeza de la mesa) y abrí la boca '' ¿qué? Pero eso es… ¿QUÉ?'' me froté los ojos varias veces y apoyé mi mano en la mesa para levantarme ''vale, me callaré y tú disfrutarás de este hombre…''. Ella sonrió y me tiró a la cabeza una pequeña piedra que había por ahí ''eso espero, el es alto, moreno de piel y de pelo…'' yo le interrumpí ''no me extraña, con tanto sol…'' y ella volvió a pegarme en la cabeza ''es simpático, con buen cuerpo, ojos color tierra, sonrisa perfecta…y parece que le gusto''. Yo la escuchaba mientras me tocaba la cabeza, no estaba feliz por esa tontería, bah, que a alguien le gustara alguien siempre había sido una tontería, incluso cuando me pasaba a mí, era una gran tontería.

Ese hombre llegó con algo de carne y empezó a cocinarla. Mi amiga le ayudó, pusieron los pocos cubiertos y platos que había y sirvieron la comida. ¿Yo? Yo no me arriesgué a hacer nada, mejor callada y sin moverme. Entre las miles de preguntas que aquel hombre hacía, hubo una grandiosa, 'la pregunta' la llamé '' ¿y cómo os llamáis?''. Yo miré a mi amiga desesperada esperando a que no dijera nada pero ella habló ''yo soy Bea y ella…es Olgs''. Juro que en ese momento deseaba matarla, más que a los chicos del Jeep.


	4. Soñando

''Que bonitos nombres, me gustan mucho, son muy…exóticos, como vosotras'' dijo el hombre. Dios mío, ese comentario por poco me hace vomitar. Mi amiga sonrió sonrojada y agitó la mano en un movimiento de vergüenza.

''Este chico no se corta ni un pelo'' le dije en la oreja a mi amiga. Ella me puso la mano en la cara y me apartó para seguir coqueteando con él. Vaya, ahora sí que me sentía rechazada, más que nunca, y eso que era de las personas que a la primera siempre le decían que no.

En lo que ellos continuaban, yo miré por la ventana. A través de ella se veía como el sol iba cayendo, como los pájaros regresaban y como la luna salía. _La noche…siempre había preferido el día_. Estaba distraída viendo como a la luz del sol, la tapaban con un manto de estrellas y de repente ese hombre me tocó la mano. Rápidamente yo la aparté y le miré extrañada pero él seguía manteniendo contacto visual con Bea, no conmigo. Quizás se hubiera equivocado o no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cuando terminamos de comer yo empecé a parpadear varias veces, no sé de qué animal sería esa carne pero me había sentado mal, y no solo es que tuviera unos terribles dolores de estómago, si no que la cabeza me daba vueltas y el mareo se estaba juntando con una extraña sensación de sueño. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño pude ver como mi amiga, caía al suelo antes que yo, y como aquel hombre la recogía entre sus brazos para posarle en aquel nido de pájaros.

''Eh, tú, despierta que estamos en una reunión'' me gritaba una voz de mujer. Yo, inmediatamente me levante y me puse recta.

''Ay, que despiste, perdón, esto no volverá a ocurrir señora…'' dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Era todo tan automático que tampoco es que tuviera que pensar que decir, la palabras brotaban solas y mi atención estaba captada por todos los hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban. Hubiera sido algo normal si no fuera porque no conocía a ninguno de ellos, porque vestían todos con una única túnica blanca con capucha que les ocultaba el rostro, y porque desconocía el carácter de esa reunión. Era estudiante, aún era estudiante, ¡nunca en mi vida había tenido una reunión! (que no fuera familiar).

''Bueno el punto del día es…'' comenzó a hablar la mujer que me había despertado.

''Perdón pero… ¿Qué hago yo aquí?'' dije señalándome a la cara. Aquella mujer, y el resto de hombres y mujeres que había allí me miraron, recuerdo que bastante mal. La mujer me levantó el brazo y me remangó la camisa. Señaló a la parte interior de mi brazo y me habló.

'' ¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?'' me pregunto mirando al resto de personas. Se refería al tatuaje que llevaba. Nunca había querido que se viera ya que era personal pero aquella mujer se lo enseñó a todo el mundo. Era un búho, o bueno, eso se podía apreciar ya que solo se notaba por el contorno, el resto, estaba pintado de negro. Inmediatamente bajé el brazo y lo escondí detrás de la espalda.

''Creo que eso es asunto mío…Mire señora, esto es extraño, no les conozco y me hacen preguntas muy raras, por no hablar de lo mal que me miran…''. Aquello último lo dije entre dientes pero todos pudieron oírme. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear de tal manera, que esos sonidos se me metían en la cabeza y los oídos me pitaban de una manera alarmante. Yo me puse ambas manos en los oídos y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando a que aquellos sonidos cesaran. Una vez que callaron alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarles a todos a la cara. La mujer me puso la mano en la espalda y me empujó al centro de la sala.

'' ¿Hace mucho tiempo que lo tienes?'' volvió a preguntar sobre mi tatuaje.

''Supongo que sí'' dije sujetándome el brazo y desviando la mirada. Una de aquellas personas me preguntó.

'' ¿Tendrías catorce años?'' me preguntó con una voz grave.

''Quince'' le respondí. Nada más hablar me tapé la boca. Vaya, Bea no había parado de hablar con aquel desconocido y apenas unos segundos después de haber visto a esa gente, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Todos volvieron a cuchichear solo que esta vez yo no sentía. Pude escuchar algún ''vaya, a la misma edad que aparenta ese chico''. Bien, me estaban comparando con un chico y eso me hizo pensar, que tenía aspecto de chico. Bien. La mujer se puso a mi lado y extendió su brazo como enseñando algo.

'' ¿Veis? Creo que ella es más adecuada para eso y su compañera para lo otro, ¿acaso no lo elegiríais así?, además, tiene la marca de ese pájaro'' dijo presentándome como un objeto al resto.

''Es un tatuaje señora, un tatuaje, no es una marca, no nací con ella y…'' iba a continuar, si no fuera porque aquella mujer me golpeó en la cabeza. Vaya, siempre me estaban golpeando en la cabeza.

'' ¡Deja de llamarme señora, estúpida!'' dijo entre gritos.

'' ¡Pero es que es usted una señora!, ¡es vieja!'' grité yo. Ambas comenzamos a luchar con las miradas hasta que una persona, que por la voz diría que era un anciano, habló.

''Esta bien, ella servirá para lo físico y su compañera para lo mágico. Que así sea''. Yo me giré y le miré extrañada. Realmente no entendía nada. Luego se dirigió a mí por mi nombre.

''Olgs…o bueno, como te llames, ¿puedes describirme a la mujer que está a tu izquierda?'' me preguntó. Claro que podía, tenía que describir a esa señora, 'la señora'.

''Supongo. Tiene el pelo rizado, negro, ojos grises o…'' paré un momento para mirarle los ojos ''Negros, no sé. Es bastante alta y tiene bastantes brazaletes, en manos y tobillos, de oro…También tiene un poco de pelo cogido en una coleta, un collar extraño, un ridículo punto rojo en la frente, arrugas…''. Si, aquello último fue de manera gratuita. La mujer, ah…volvió a golpearme.

''Bien, quédate con esta imagen cuando despiertes, quizás algún día vuelvas a verla'' dijo aquel anciano.

''Espero que no'' suspiró la mujer. Yo me adelanté varios pasos y fruncí las cejas ante todas aquellas personas.

'' ¿Duermo?'' pregunté extrañada. Aquello no era normal.

''Duermes'' afirmó una anciana. Entonces, todos se inclinaron y uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la frente que me hizo caer al suelo inmediatamente. En el tiempo que me despertaba tuve tiempo de pensar. No soñaba, ni estaba despierta, simplemente pensaba en un espacio oscuro que había en mi mente. 'Yo a lo físico' me dije a mi misma. Empecé a burlarme de aquellas palabras para no darles el sentido que merecían. 'Físico', si, aquello estaba bien sobretodo pensando que me habían comparado con un chico. Seguramente cuando despertase hubiera cambiado de género completamente y ahora tendría barba, pelo en el pecho…lo que era un chico. Aquella idea me hacía estremecerme, al menos en sueños.

Poco a poco, fui abriendo los ojos. Estaba en lo que parecía el sótano de aquella pequeña casa. Los rayos de luna se colaban por los tablones de madera y se reflejaban directamente en aquel suelo de arena. Me vi en la pared, sujeta con unos grilletes por las muñecas. Vi a aquel hombre, aquel que nos ofreció su casa, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y desapareciendo poco a poco. Vi a mi amiga Bea, apoyada en una mesa ensangrentada, con gesto asustado y respirando de manera ahogada.

Cuando aquel hombre desapareció por completo, mi amiga me miró asustada y comenzó a hablar.

''He hecho magia'' me dijo tartamudeando. Yo seguía allí, colgando, balanceando mis piernas esperando a que ninguna partícula de aquel tipo me hubiera caído encima. Supongo que habría sido horrible lo que hubiera presenciado y más aún, lo que ella había experimentado.

Ella cogió lo que parecía un destornillador y comenzó a golpear los grilletes. Estaban muy oxidados así que no hubo problema a la hora de romperlos. Una vez que terminó, tiró aquella herramienta al suelo y comenzó a temblar. Yo me froté una muñeca y luego otra con la mano contraría mientras le daba vueltas sobre la misma. Pasados los minutos, Bea inspiró y me miró, ya sonriente, pareciendo haber asimilado lo que había hecho aunque ojalá pudiera haberlo visto yo también, así, compartiríamos ese dolor. Cuando ella se acercó a mí, ambas miramos al suelo donde antes se encontraba tumbado aquel hombre. Luego yo alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

''Y dijiste que era un buen tipo…''


	5. Contando

'' ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar diciendo tonterías?'' me dijo ella. Yo pensé que ya estaba más calmada pero evidentemente no lo estaba, y a estas alturas no me podía recriminar que yo no fuera seria. Habíamos caído por un pozo y acabado en no sé donde, andando durante horas, casi arrolladas por unos estúpidos conductores temerarios, llevadas a una casa lejos de cualquier signo de civilización, envenenadas y casi asesinadas. Definitivamente ese momento no merecía seriedad alguna y menos cuando ella había estado promulgando durante todo el camino lo mucho que le gustaba 'eso'. No, no y no, ni si quiera ella se merecía que me sintiera mal o que sintiera empatía por ella.

''Si, siempre tengo que andar diciendo tonterías, ese hombre casi nos mata. Pero sabes que no es solo por eso. Estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no poder permanecer en mis cabales durante cinco segundos…'' dije yo.

''Pero si nunca te pones nerviosa…de todas maneras jamás he visto que fueras seria excepto cuando él…'' comenzó ella.

''Ya ya, YA, se perfectamente a lo que te refieres y no quiero entrar en esa conversación. Si nunca me has visto seria es que no creo que la vida merezca seriedad''

'' ¿No la merece?, ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Creo que es lo único que merece seriedad pero tu prefieres reírte de todo, sonreír con todo y hacer sentir bien a todo el mundo pero, ¿sabes qué?, incluso así la gente que te odia te seguirá odiando. No puedes hacer de tu vida un cuento reprimiendo sentimientos así como así, ¿me estás escuchando?'' siguió mi amiga.

''No realmente. Parece que te divierte insultarme, machacarme o simplemente darme lecciones pero no te acuerdas de que yo no hago caso a nadie'' dije mientras apoyaba una mano en la mesa pero enseguida la aparté y empecé a restregarla contra la pared ''qué asco…'' claro, recuerdo que la mesa estaba llena de sangre. Con tantos gritos se me había olvidado.

Cuando acabé de limpiarme, apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared y fui dejándome caer hasta llegar hasta el suelo. Mis piernas estaba extendidas en ángulo recto dejando que toda la arena y en consecuencia, lo que hubiera sido matado allí, tocara mis piernas. Tenía las manos frotándome los ojos y parece que la cabeza en otra parte. Estaba realmente cansada pero no molesta, no por todo lo que me había dicho, ni si quiera por lo que nos acababa de ocurrir. Años después, recordando, descubrí que todo esto sí que me molestaba, pero ahora, transcurrido el tiempo, por aquel entonces…vaya, estúpida de mí.

Mi amiga se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en la mejilla mientras la otra la posaba en sus rodillas '' ¿estás cansada?''

''Si…'' respondí en voz baja. Podría recriminarme, insultarme, hacerme sentir mal pero en parte, era la persona que me cuidaba, era mi compañera y era mi amiga. Si tenía hambre ella haría lo que fuera para buscarme comida, si tenía sueño, ella sería mi almohada. Era fuerte la amistad que teníamos. No podía estar enfadada mucho tiempo y ella, seguro que tampoco.

''Escucha, antes de que te duermas…'' me dijo ella.

''Zzzzz…dios mío, estoy tan dormida'' le interrumpí.

'' ¡Escucha por un momento idiota!'' y después de decir esto, me puso la mano en la cabeza y me empujó haciendo que me cayera.

''Vale vale, escucho, espero que no sea ahora cuando me dices que querías ponerme celosa con ese chico porque no lo asimilaría''. Ella comenzó a reír, por fin, y negó con la cabeza.

''No, quería contarte que ha pasado con…bueno, ya sabes con quien…mientras dormías…'' dijo asustada. Yo le puse la mano en el hombro y asentí ''porque has estado más tiempo que yo durmiendo y bueno…tenía miedo''. Tras se levantó y comenzó a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de aquel 'sótano' y pronunció su discurso.

''No tuve ningún sueño, sabes que normalmente sueño aunque duerma durante cinco minutos pero esta vez no soñé nada. Solo vi la oscuridad de mi mente y eso fue lo primero que me asustó, la nada. Tras un tiempo me desperté tumbada en esa mesa de ahí mientras él te colgaba de la pared, ya sabes cómo. Antes de poder moverme totalmente el…bueno, el te tocó aquí ''dijo mientras dibujaba un rectángulo imaginario alrededor de su pecho '' ¡pero déjame seguir! En seguida se cansó y vino hacia mí. Yo estaba intentando moverme pero no podía. De todas maneras tenía los ojos entreabiertos y él se acercó para corroborarlo. Me cogió la cara con una de sus manos y se acercó. Noté su respiración sobre mí y aquello casi me hace llorar porque sabes que realmente me gustaba…después de tanto tiempo habiendo tenido solo a una persona a mi lado, pensé que él podría ser el adecuado pero no, ha intentado matarnos, tengo muy bueno ojo'' estuvo a punto de llorar, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar ''bueno, pues lo que estaba contando, me tocó los labios con el dedo pulgar y luego dejó mi cabeza caer sobre la mesa como si fuera un peso muerto. Estuvo preparando algo arriba mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que pudiera mover mis manos y con ellas, mis piernas. Cuando me levanté de la mesa caí inmediatamente al suelo, mis piernas no respondían todo lo bien que imaginaba y me daba miedo que el sonido de mi cuerpo contra la arena pudiera haberse escuchado. Pero no, él no escuchó nada. Poco a poco me fui levantando mientras me agarraba de tus piernas y me mantuve en pie a la altura de tu oreja. Te susurraba una y otra vez para que despertaras pero tú ni te movías, ese fue otro momento en el que tuve miedo, no quería que murieras…No respondías y me solté de ti para dejarme caer sobre la mesa otra vez. Comenzaba a tener un cosquilleo en mis piernas que me hizo pensar que responderían en cualquier momento pero entonces, el llegó y se apresuró para ponerme las manos sobre mis hombros y me dijo algo como 'por fin estás aquí mi amor, ¿te quedarás conmigo? Mataremos a esta amigucha tuya y estaremos los dos solos y tranquilos' no me podía creer que quisiera hacerte daño aunque claro, por cómo te comportaste…pero tenías razón, lo reconozco. Se acercó de nuevo a ti y te puso el dedo bajo la nariz para ver si respirabas, o si seguías dormida, que demonios sé. Y hablando de demonios, ese tipo se volvió hacia mí y me beso. No puedo mentirte, me sentí mejor que nunca y estaba deseando que me besara otra vez pero lo aparté y lo tiré al suelo. Empecé a gritarle como te grito a ti y a decirle que como pensaba que yo le elegiría antes a el que a ti, fue horrible. Sabes que yo no tengo fuerza alguna así que me agarró de las muñecas y me puso contra la pared haciendo que chocara fuertemente y que me asustara, por tercera vez, de lo que me pudiera pasar. Lo di todo por perdido durante el tiempo que aquel hombre buscaba un cuchillo en su pantalón. Quizás no lo creas pero las orejas se le volvieron de puntas, le salieron colmillos, le crecieron las uñas y el color de piel le cambió a algo parecido a morado. No era como el hombre lobo pero era espantoso. Entonces le miré aterrorizada y me confesó que era algo parecido a un demonio. Dejé de ser una agnóstica de repente, tiene gracia, una vida entera contándome cuentos y de repente, esto. Miré al techo rogando un milagro o que por lo menos, no sintiera como me mataban, ni viera tu muerte. Al pensar eso, tuve fuerzas suficientes como para que mi autoestima creciera y empezara a defenderme de otros por una vez en mi vida. Forcejeé y le di patadas, puñetazos pero nada de eso le afectaba. Yo no era un hombre fuerte y el…si. ¿Sabes qué? Le puse la mano en el vientre y cerré los ojos fuertemente deseando que toda la fuerza que tenía dentro se manifestara en algo, algo lo bastante fuerte como para matarlo y grité 'ojalá te mueras' y algo comenzó a brillar en mis manos. Podría decirte que era una esfera de luz pero aún no me lo creo ni yo, y no podría decirte de que se trata, tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Aquello comenzó a aumentar más y más y entonces le atravesó el torso haciendo que los ojos se le pusieran en blanco y el cayera al suelo. Asustada me apoyé en la mesa y entonces tu, al fin, despertaste. Parece que esa magia también hizo que despertaras así que, lo agradezco. Ahora estoy muy asustada de no saber controlar esto o que aparezca en momento inoportunos, ¿crees que volverá a ocurrir o que ha sido un milagro? Nadie lo sabe''

Entonces ella se detuvo y comenzó a llorar ''estoy muy asustada, ¿sabes?''. Dios, incluso en aquel momento recordé la manía que tenía hacia la gente que comenzaba a llorar así que me alejé un poco y me apoyé en lo que parecía un escalón hacia el piso de arriba.

''Bueno yo…'' iba a contarle mi sueño pero preferí callarme y ser prudente. Quizás solo fue un delirio y nada de eso había ocurrido, no era tan real como aquello. Recordé las palabras de aquel hombre mayor, ella a lo mágico…Pero solo fue una tonta casualidad. Nada de aquello ocurrió ''al menos a ti no te han toqueteado y si lo hubieran hecho seguro que no se hubiera cansado tan rápido, porque claro, como yo estoy plana'' dije mirando hacia abajo y llorando un poco. Al menos ella dejó de reír, me quitó un peso de encima porque hubiera sido capaz de dejarle allí sola llorando. Llorar no iba conmigo. Después de aquello, las dos subimos al piso de arriba y encontramos un papel tirado encima de la mesa con una brújula dibujada con todos los puntos cardinales señalados con letras y una gran W roja. Me acordé pocos segundos después de que una W simbolizaba el oeste. El oeste, que extraño. Bea cogió el papel y lo dobló lo suficiente para que le cupiese en el bolsillo. Cuando lo guardó, alzó la cabeza y me miró.

'' ¿Al oeste?'' me preguntó ella sonriendo.

''Hacia el oeste'' respondí, y salimos de aquella casa infernal.


	6. Cansando

Cuando salimos de aquella casa sentimos que dejábamos algo ahí dentro, algo especial pero ni si quiera se nos ocurrió pensar el que. Antes de marcharnos definitivamente, decidimos echarle un vistazo al pozo que había detrás de esa casa, el que pude ver a través de la ventana y donde mi amiga estuvo llorando. Era realmente extraño, pero estaba vacío, vacío del todo. No podía ser, ella de cerca y yo de lejos habíamos visto a aquel hombre sacar agua de allí.

''Esto es imposible es como…''

'' ¿Magia?'' respondí ''lo sé, pero no es algo que pueda sorprendernos después de lo que acabas de hacer''.

''Lo sé'' afirmó ella ''pero eso no quita que sea raro, ¿de qué forma podría haberse vaciado? Te juro que estaba lleno cuando lo vi, y entiende por lleno lo lleno que pueda estar un pozo…me estás liando''

'' ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! Bueno, el caso es que no hay agua y estamos muertas de sed, eso no está bien, ¿Cuánto crees que podremos aguantar?'' mis propias preguntas me preocupaban.

''Algunas horas, un día como mucho, escondiéndonos del sol, claro…'' dijo ella.

''Menos mal que es de noche…mierda, ¡es de noche!'' grité.

'' ¿Y eso que importa? Creo que te estás alterando'' me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía su mano sin importancia.

''No lo has pensado, ¿verdad? Te explicaré: el Sol sale por el este, con lo cual si nos posicionamos frente al Sol, el norte estará a nuestra izquierda, el sur a nuestra derecha y el oeste a nuestra espalda. De esta manera sería muy fácil ir hacia…'' dije mientras recordaba que ponía en aquel papel ''…el oeste, eso es. Pero es de noche, de manera que no podemos saber hacia dónde vamos, no podemos esperar a que se haga de día porque empezaríamos a pasar calor en cuanto pasaran unas horas y…'' de repente me empecé a toquetear los bolsillos de la camisa y de los pantalones '' Be-Bea, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? Yo hoy no llevaba el móvil encima y…''

''Dios mío'' ella también empezó a tocarse la ropa, pero no tenía bolsillos '' ¿cómo no llevas móvil, o reloj?''

''Verás es que no quería que me hiciera bulto en la ropa y…'' dije mientras chocaba mis dedos índices frente a mi cara.

''Te mataré…fría y cruelmente, que no se te olvide'' y dicho esto se recogió el flequillo de la frente con una mano y suspiró ''continúa con tu explicación''

''Pues que…no tenemos idea de la hora, no tenemos un árbol talado, ejem, bueno, mejor dicho un árbol…el caso es que no podemos mirarle los anillos y orientarnos y podríamos orientarnos con la Luna, pero tendríamos que haber visto por donde ha salido o tendríamos que ver por dónde se va, pero eso implicaría la salida del Sol y en consecuencia, todo eso'' después de decir esto, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y comencé a revolverme el pelo ''¡Esto es horrible! ¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí?''

''Ejem…'' dijo Bea mientras me miraba.

''Ejem…'' dije yo mientras le miraba, eso sí, aún con las manos en la cabeza.

Todo esto había sido culpa de ambas, yo por…bueno, por lo evidente, y ella por haberse entretenido en ese hombre. Tontas, tontas las dos.

Me dejé caer de culo en el suelo y comencé a tirar tierra a la nada, todo aquello era muy raro, y aunque pudiera ser un sueño no me iba a permitir el lujo de morir. No estaba preparada para eso ni en la vida real, ni en sueños. Mi amiga se agachó detrás de mí y comenzó a peinarme mientras yo seguía tirando tierra con las mejillas hinchadas. Ella se reía de mí y yo estaba cada vez más enfadada, totalmente disconforme. Cuando terminó de peinarme, se puso delante de mí y me tendió una mano para levantarme. Yo extendí mi mano para agarrar la suya y me levanté mientras sacudía el polvo de mi pantalón.

''Sea lo que sea, debemos irnos, lo peor será quedarnos un segundo más en este lugar'' dijo mientras señalaba la casa.

''Tienes razón, podríamos seguir de nuevo la carretera…'' comencé.

''No, no, NO. Sólo nos ha traído problemas, al menos por ahora y no tengo ganas de arriesgarme de nuevo. Quizás podríamos ir todo recto. Cuando ese tipo se fue a 'comprar' '' comenzó mi amiga a entrecomillar con los dedos '' 'carne', se fue todo recto. Por intentarlo no perdemos nada''

''No realmente'' dije mientras me encogía de hombros ''será mejor que estar aquí sentadas''.

Bea comenzó a andar pero yo la paré con la mano abierta frente a su pecho y entré rápidamente en la casa. Seguro que ella se estaría imaginando que estaba loca o que quizás tendría en síndrome de Estocolmo, quien sabe. Pero no iba a hacer nada de eso. Entré en la casa recordando cuando por la tarde entramos y lo primero que vi. El nido de pájaros. Aquel nido de pájaros debería tener una sábana, al menos porque era la cama de ese tipo. Cuando me acerqué a ella tuve que rebuscar alrededor y encontré cosas que mejor no mencionaré. Al final me asomé tras el nido de pájaros y encontré unas sábanas dobladas y muy blancas. Eso era muy raro, como si las estuviera reservando para…bueno, es igual, debía de salir de allí. Cogí las sábanas y las enrollé alrededor de mi brazo y antes de salir, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y lancé un beso a la casa. No sé, me pareció divertido, al menos nadie me veía y podía hacer estupideces cuando quisiera.

Salí de allí y le puse una de las sábanas alrededor a mi amiga, resguardándola bien, y a mi otra. Ella me miró extrañada mientras cogía los extremos de la sábana con las manos.

''Si hace frío está noche, que es lo más normal, podrás calentarte; si hace viento por la mañana, la arena que se levante no podrá darte; si te haces una herida, podrás cubrirla; si hace mucho calor, podrás resguardarte bajo ella…'' le dije.

''Muchas gracias Olgs, es precioso este gesto'' dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza enternecida.

''O puedes venderla, están realmente blancas, ¿verdad? Creo que venderlas será lo mejor, y podemos ganar dinero, y luego comer y…''

''Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo'' me reprochó mientras suspiraba y se encogía de hombros ''pero que se le va a hacer, vámonos''.

Yo asentí contenta y cuando ella comenzó a andar, yo le seguí. No es que fuera su monito o algo parecido, a veces ella me seguía, a veces yo le seguía. Alternábamos las riendas de lo que era nuestro 'grupo' propiamente dicho porque éramos solo dos personas pero, ¿sabéis que? Desde que nos mudamos, solo habíamos sido nosotras dos. Éramos nuestro día a día, desde que nos levantábamos hasta que nos acostábamos. Dormíamos pared con pared, desayunábamos juntas, comíamos juntas, salíamos juntas y aún así, no nos cansábamos la una de la otra. Incluso cuando en nuestro piso ella tenía a su gato y yo a mi perro, seguíamos siendo amigas. Incluso siendo polos opuestos, seguíamos siendo amigas. Aquello era muy importante, no me importaba que solo fuéramos nosotras dos porque era cuanto necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Durante las semanas anteriores estuve pensando en que pasaría si nos separábamos, cuando ella tuviera novio y yo…bueno, yo algo, trabajo quizás porque no tenía pensado tener novio jamás, buf, que idea más tonta, y además de tonta, costosa, yo era demasiado perezosa y demasiado agarrada como para soportar una relación más. El caso es que no hace mucho ella y yo hablamos sobre esto y fue, extraño.

Era lunes, las 8:00 y estábamos las dos en la cocina.

''Tu gata come demasiado, y además siempre está tirada'' dije yo mientras comía cereales en un bol.

''Puf, y tu perro sale demasiado, muchas deposiciones, y algunas dentro de casa'' me dijo mientras le echaba comida al gato.

'' ¿Pero no es adorable?'' comenté mientras cogía la cara de mi perro y la ponía frente a ella.

''No, parece un león'' dijo.

''Blablablablablabla idiota'' comencé.

''Blablablablablablabla estúpida'' siguió ella.

Ambas comenzamos a imitarnos y a poner caras extrañas. Ella sacaba la lengua y ponía los ojos en blanco. Yo también saqué la lengua y puse una mano bajo mi barbilla y la otra sujetándome la punta de la nariz. A decir verdad, ambas estábamos horribles. Pues eso no duró mucho porque empezamos a reírnos, el perro a ladrar y la gata a maullar.

''Ya ya, mejor será que cojamos las llaves del coche y nos vayamos'' dijo ella mientras hacía lo que dijo.

''Está bien, voy a por mí chaqueta'' contesté.

Cerramos la puerta de la casa y bajamos las escaleras hasta el garaje. Ella abrió el coche a distancia, cosa que siempre me dejaba maravillada, bendita tecnología, y después las dos nos metimos dentro y ella arrancó. Mientras salíamos de nuestro municipio para acercarnos a la universidad, comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

''Oye Olgs, hace mucho que no hablamos de ello pero creo que te hará bien… ¿qué tal llevas lo de…?''

'' ¡Bien!, ¡perfectamente!, ¿cómo están tus padres?'' le interrumpí yo.

''Olgs, escucha, evitarlo no sirve de nada'' comenzó ella.

''Evitarlo sirve para que lo olvide, que es lo importante'' seguí yo.

''Pero estás cerrando una puerta muy importante, ¿es que nunca te...?'' volvió a preguntar.

''NO, no…'' suspiré ''no, nunca, ¿es todo?''.

''No siempre viviremos juntas, ni haremos todo juntas, ¿lo sabes no? Quizás tu debieras buscarte a alguien para cuando yo no esté'' dijo.

''Pero es que si vas a estar, por lo menos hasta donde yo veo que es hasta hoy. Además, tu tampoco es que estés pensando o buscando en alguien'' le reproché.

''Bueno…en eso tienes razón…dejemos la conversación'' dijo casi susurrando.

Sabía que lo que había dicho no estaba bien, ni si quiera debería haber hablado, ella sol quería ayudarme pero ya era tarde, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

No hablamos en todo el día.

Y esa fue la vez que yo expresé que no quería estar sin ella y ella estuvo dolida porque conoció la realidad y la realidad era que, quizás, yo sería la única persona con la que estaría en toda su vida, aunque solo tenía 20 años, era muy pronto para que ella sacara conclusiones y yo, tenía 18 años, era muy joven, ¡éramos muy jóvenes! No sé, era extraño, cumples la mayoría de edad y comienzas a tener unas ideas y tomar unas decisiones que piensas que serán definitivas y lo crees hasta que te das cuenta de que has cambiado de idea. Sigo sin saber, es extraño. Al menos a mí, en el momento en el que salimos juntas de aquella casa me quedó claro que estaría con ella siempre, aunque no fuera físicamente, habría un hilo que nos conectaría de una parte del mundo a otra.

Al fin salimos de lo que podían ser los 'dominios' de ese hombre y nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa como para no saber cómo se volvía a ella. No teníamos idea de que hora era, no sabríamos cuanto iban a durar esas horas 'de luna' pero debíamos apresurarnos en buscar agua y comida, o solo agua, lo que fuera para que nos fuéramos cayendo por el camino.

Anduvimos, anduvimos kilómetros diría yo pero nada, no encontrábamos nada. Todo aquello seguía siendo un extenso terreno árido en el que no habitaba planta alguna, ni si quiera nos encontramos animales nocturnos y encontrarnos animales diurnos…no queríamos ni pensar en ello. Buitres, solo diré eso. En cualquier caso, estábamos muy cansadas, ella más que yo porque tenía una marcha un poco más lenta. Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que salimos de allí e, irónicamente, quedaban minutos para que cayéramos si no encontrábamos agua pronto. No dimos muchos pasos más hasta que empezamos a sentir calor en la espalda.

''Se está mucho mejor así, con un poquito de…'' comenzó a hablar Bea, pero de repente se giró y ambas nos miramos asustadas.

'' ¡¿CALOR?!'' gritamos las dos. Nos giramos para mirar a nuestra espalda y ver que el sol había salido completamente, COMPLETAMENTE. Estábamos tan metidas en nuestro cansancio que no observamos que comenzaba a haber luz y además, no nos dio tiempo a saber por dónde había salido el sol por lo que la situación era mucho más desesperada.

''Al oeste, al oeste… ¡tira ese maldito papel ahora mismo!'' le grité yo.

'' ¡No! Que cuando muramos alguien lo encuentre en nuestros cuerpos'' dijo señalando al cielo y cerrando los ojos.

''Pero estás dando por sentado que nos vamos a morir y yo no quiera, ¡aaaaaaah!'' sollocé. Ella era genial para dar ánimos, no había pasado ni un día entero y ya estaba pensando en que íbamos a morir ''escucha''.

Pero no iba a escuchar. Escuché a mis espaldas un ruido contra el suelo y me giré. Era Bea, había caído a plomo sobre la arena y apenas se movía. Rápidamente me puse de rodillas en el suelo y le levanté la cabeza.

''Escucha, no quiera morir tan pronto'' dije.

Ella asintió con poca fuerza y sonrió. Yo sabía que esas palabras solo le resultaban graciosas, a la única persona a la que le reconfortaban era a mí misma. Puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo y empecé a mirar por alrededor. La verdad es que no veía nada, como todo el tiempo que llevábamos allí así que solo se me ocurrió una cosa que hacer con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

''Oye, mírame'' dije para que abriera los ojos ''necesito que te levantes un poco y pongas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, intentaré llevarte''.

''Pero peso demasiado, no podrás…'' me contestó. Vaya, ahí seguía, con esos ánimos que a mí siempre me alegraban las mañanas, y nunca mejor dicho porque ya era totalmente de día.

''No importa, lo intentaré, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?'' bromeé.

Vale, no era momento de bromear pero necesitaba que se mantuviera despierta de alguna manera y, o la hacía reír, o la hacía enfadar. La última nunca daba buenos resultados, no quería discutir otra vez.

Poco a poco y con sus últimos esfuerzos, ella se levantó y pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, juntando las manos y agarrándose fuertemente. Yo me agaché un poco para que ella pudiera apoyarse en mi espalda y yo dar un pequeño salto que la despegara del suelo hasta mi espalda. ¿Qué si pesaba? Pesaba muchísimo, claro, mi masa corporal no era precisamente mucha y además no era fuerte sin embargo, se que ella me podría haber llevado sin problemas. Me centré en pensar en otras cosas y evitar el cansancio a toda costa pero era imposible, andaba y estaba cargando a una persona a mi espalda, si fuera un chico…Pero algo cambió.

No sé si fue el pensar en otras cosas, en evitar los puntos de dolor o simplemente por el sentimiento de no decepcionarla pero de repente, apenas me pesaba. No es que su peso se volviera como el de una pluma pero era mucho más ligera, como cargar…mi propio peso, quizás menos. Giré un poco la cabeza para mirar si ella lo notaba pero estaba profundamente dormida, bueno, no sabría decir si dormida o algo así como 'desmayada'.

Pude andar con ella a mi espalda durante unos veinte minutos, y no es que me pesara, en absoluto, hubiera aguantado así al menos una hora más pero, mi cansancio era el mismo que el suyo y aunque hube intentado buscar desesperadamente algo como un oasis, no encontré nada de nuevo. Mis piernas y brazos empezaron a flaquear y caí de rodillas sobre el áspero suelo, soltando a su vez a mi amiga que cayó de lado con un estruendoso ruido. Me apoyé sobre mis brazos mientras veía como un suave viento mecía unos pocos cabellos que Bea tenía en la cara. Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y yo cayendo, intentado estar despierta de todas las maneras posibles pero era inevitable, iba a caer. Al menos me reconfortaba que aunque fuera a caer, estaría segura de que no iba a morir, volvería a tener tanta suerte como veces anteriores o simplemente, me despertaría en mi cama porque jamás me caí, jamás nos caímos, solo fue un estúpido sueño…

''Oye, ¿cuántas veces piensas desmayarte? Lo digo porque no te elegimos físicamente por nada'' me dijo una voz.

''Está bien decir eso cuando no eres tú la persona a la que han envenenado o matado de sed'' respondí automáticamente.

De repente abrí los ojos y me vi en una inmensa pradera llena de flores agitadas por un fuerte viento. Miré a las flores varias veces y luego, subí la mirada para encontrarme de nuevo a la mujer del sueño anterior. Antes de poder hablar, ella me sonrió y después cerró los ojos, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

''No es posible que seas tan débil cuando te hemos elegido para que seas la menos débil'' dijo jocosa.

''Si…supongo que no es correcto, pero si lo hubiera sabido…bueno, no eres la única persona a la que he decepcionado'' dije cabizbaja.

Ella se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

''Escucha, no creo que hayas decepcionado a nadie y…'' dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Parecía que lo que iba a decir era incómodo para ella ''y menos a mí…bueno, has sido fuerte y has aguantado por tu amiga, eso…ha estado bien''

''Dime, ¿por qué apareces otra vez en mis sueños? ¿Podré volver a la vida real? Porque este sueño se me está haciendo eterno, y complicado, y me está llevando a un círculo viciosa de discusiones, malestar y locura'' expliqué.

Ella se rió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

'' ¿Qué estás diciendo? Solo has salido un minuto de la vida real para estar en este sueño conmigo, te queda mucha vida real por vivir y lo del día de hoy, ha sido parte de ello'' y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos.

''Pues me niego, mátame, anúlame como ser humano pero de verdad, más días como este no…Además, hablas todo el rato de que 'me habéis elegido' pero no entiendo nada de eso'' dije.

''No, no puedo, y aunque pudiera no quiero. Sé que me llamaste 'señora' pero aún así, me caes bien, además te quedan días peores que vivir y pensamientos que cambiar, cosas que ahora para ti son obligaciones, y pronto serán negaciones'' dijo.

Vale, no había entendido eso último pero me hizo pensar. No sé en qué, pero me hizo pensar. Pronto ese viento comenzó a ser más y más fuerte y casa vez escuchaba menos las palabras de aquella mujer. Me puse ambos brazos delante de la cara dejando un espacio para los ojos. Entonces vi que ella, se estaba yendo. Yo intenté caminar hacia ella pero lo hacía de manera lenta, no le podría alcanzar así que grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando a que me oyera.

'' ¿Cómo te llamas?''

Ella se giró levemente, me miró y habló.

'' Kanzeon Bosatsu'' dijo.

Sinceramente, no sabía si iba a recordar ese nombre y me había dejado tal como estaba pero al menos tenía algo claro, quien tiene nombre tiene existencia y ella, tenía un nombre por lo que en cierta manera, era real.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y los pétalos de las flores a volar. Poco a poco todo iba desapareciendo en una inmensa oscuridad que no tardó en atraparme.

Escuchaba sonidos de pájaros y por fortuna, no eran buitres. Era un sonido parecido, algo parecido a gorriones o alguna especie de pájaro. No era experta en pájaros, en animales en general pero era realmente agradable. Además notaba una sensación fantástica, como de hidratación y un olor a campo que me resultaba familiar. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos hasta que pude ver un techo de madera, una luz que parecía provenir de una ventana, y mis brazos alzándose para tocar ese alto techo. Estaba en un sitio blando, algo como una cama, una cama…al fin. Me di la vuelta para apoyarme de lado en aquella cama, extendiendo un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro apoyado sobre ella. Dios mío, se estaba tan bien allí. Las sábanas eran blancas como la nieve y mi pelo, rojo, que caía sobre mi hombre, era lo único que contrastaba. Volví a cerrar los ojos esperando a dormir un poco más pero me sentí 'llena', sentí que había ocupado todas mis horas de sueño y ahora tenía que despertar. Me levanté y me recosté sobre lo que parecía un cabecero. Observé toda la habitación con detenimiento. La luz del Sol entraba directamente e iluminaba toda la habitación donde había una cómoda, una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas y dos camas, una la que ocupaba yo y la otra se encontraba a mi derecha. Ahí estaba, mi amiga, durmiendo, con la boca abierta y la baba colgando. Esa imagen no era la mejor que había visto de ella pero al se la veía a gusto, contenta.

No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos, ni que nos había pasado pero parecía que estábamos mejor. Cuando me quité las sábanas de encima, no tenía puesta mi ropa, bueno, al menos si la interior. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que era tres veces mi talla y encontré unos pantalones cortos de chico en una de las sillas. Al lado de la puerta había unas sandalias que decidí ponerme y salí cuidadosamente de la habitación intentando cerrar la puerta con el menos ruido posible. Cuando salí, había un pequeño pasillo que llevaba hacia dos puertas, una de ellas era el baño pero no me decidí a entrar, era muy raro, como muy antiguo; la otra puerta llevaba a una habitación más grande donde parecía haber fogones, una mesa muy grande con varias sillas y algunos muebles más que me hizo pensar que aquello sería un cuarto de estar y una cocina. Me acerqué a la mesa y me apoyé en ella. Tenía al lado la ventana donde se podía apreciar un precioso paisaje verde y un río cerca de la casa. Vaya, todo lo contrario a donde estábamos hace un segundo, o eso creía yo.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y aparecieron un hombre y una mujer con flores en la mano y una cesta en el brazo. Yo me quedé parada sin saber cómo reaccionar y me incliné para disculparme.

''Lo siento, no debería de estar aquí, ni si quiera sé como he llegado aquí...'' dije, pero el hombre me cortó.

''No te preocupes, te traje yo, la verdad es que no estabais lejos de nuestra casa aunque no fue muy normal encontrarte a ti y a tu amiga allí, ¿qué hacíais allí?'' me preguntó.

Yo me rasqué la barbilla y comencé a pensar una excusa.

''Digamos que nos dejaron allí, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, realmente estoy muy agradecida de que nos hayáis traído hasta vuestra casa y cuidado…aunque solo haya sido durante unas horas'' dije sonriendo.

La mujer se acercó a mí y me cogió una mano con las dos suyas.

''Me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado, realmente me preocupaba que no lo hicieses, eres muy joven como para que te pase algo tan malo'' dijo preocupada.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

''De todas maneras, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de 'unas horas' muchacha. Has estado dormida, junto con tu amiga, tres días'' dijo el hombre.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás y me apoyé en una de las sillas. ¿Tres días? Aquello sí que sonaba surrealista. Iba a decir algo que me sacara de esa situación de asombro pero comenzaron a rugirme las tripas haciendo un ruido realmente fuerte. Yo me llevé las manos al estómago y sonreí avergonzada. La mujer sonrió hacia el hombre y este, se rió.

La verdad es que parecían personas realmente amables, incluso su aspecto físico parecía amable. Ella tendría veinte cinco años aproximadamente, rubia con ojos azules, con un vestido azul y lo que parecía un delantal alrededor de la cintura. El hombre tenía el pelo gris, con bigote, eso siempre me hacía recordar a mi abuelo y a mi padre y despertaba ternura en mí. Bueno, pues no era diferente a un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta tantos, con todo el pelo, vestido con unos pantalones azules, una camisa gris y un chaleco marrón. No sé, despertaban confianza en mí.

La mujer desplazó una silla ofreciéndome asiento mientras sonreía, otra vez, con amabilidad. Yo asentí con una amplia sonrisa y me senté apoyando los codos en la tabla y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos. Todo aquello era genial, era el cielo comparado con lo que habíamos pasado. Miré de nuevo alrededor de la habitación y encontré un marco con una foto. Intenté enfocar la vista para ver quién era, pero apenas pude ver que era un chico con el pelo blanco. En lo que yo intentaba adivinar quién era el hombre de la foto, la chica ponía flores en un jarrón y el hombre sacaba cacharros de cocina mientras también sacaba alimentos de la cesta, cosas como tomates, lechuga, zanahorias y carne. Al ver la carne, me puse la mano al lado por el que estaba viendo al hombre hacer todas esas cosas y seguí con lo mío. Ellos estaban entretenidos con sus cosas, sin darme mucha conversación, como reservándose para hablar de algo interesante en la comida. Íbamos a comer todos juntos, vaya, menudo diferencia a la vez anterior.

Me levanté para acercarme al marco y lo cogí. Era un hombre muy guapo, de pelo blanco, largo pero…no me acuerdo de mucho más, sólo algo puntual y es que era muy parecido al 'demonio' que quiso matarnos, bueno, al primer que vimos. La chica se acercó por detrás, cogió el marco de entre mis manos y lo dejó en su sitio. No me dirigió la mirada y yo susurré un suave ''perdón'' que apenas pudo escuchar. Había vuelto a meter la pata así que esta vez decidí no molestar y salí de aquella casa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, tomé aire y lo solté fuertemente cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos me dirigí hacia lo que era la orilla del río que había visto antes a través de la ventana. No tenía miedo de que nos pasara nada, no como la otra vez. Dejé en sus manos a mi amiga y a mí en las suyas.

Cuando llegué a la orilla del río, lo observé con detenimiento. Estaba realmente limpio, se podía ver a través de él. Peces, piedras, algunas ramas, todo lo que quisiera se podía ver allí. Tiré una piedra para interrumpir el transcurso del río, o para aliviar aquel sonido de agua transitando. No lo sé, estaba realmente confundida en aquel momento. Ya había dormido pero me sentía realmente cansada, no físicamente, físicamente me encontraba perfectamente, con fuerzas, con ganas, pero lo que dictaba mi cuerpo, no lo dictaba mi mente. Estaba perdida, distraída, de alguna manera.

Me acerqué un poco más al río y me apoyé en un árbol. Al sentarme algo me molestó y me giré para saber que era. Era un pergamino, un pergamino verde con algo escrito. Llevaba una pequeña cinta morada que terminaba en una atadura en forma de lazo. Tiré de uno de los extremos y lo abrí. Comencé a mirar que había escrito pero eran cosas muy raras, filosofía o religión, cosas que no entendía o me era difícil entender. De cualquier manera, seguí leyendo aunque no entendiera nada y me detuve cuando vi un dibujo. Si hubiera sido un dibujo normal, no le hubiera dado mucha importancia aunque no es lo normal encontrarte un dibujo en un pergamino, pero no era un dibujo cualquiera, ese dibujo lo había dibujado yo en otro papel hace mucho tiempo. Lo había dibujado, y había pedido que me lo dibujaran a mí con tinta. Era un búho, el contorno de un maldito búho, el mismo que el de mi tatuaje. Eso sí que no tenía sentido, ¿acaso había mayor locura que esta?


End file.
